


Счастье

by Mey_Chan



Category: One Piece
Genre: Angst, Drabble and a Half, Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-17
Updated: 2016-03-17
Packaged: 2018-05-27 06:31:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 156
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6273496
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mey_Chan/pseuds/Mey_Chan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Он всего лишь заботится о её счастье.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Счастье

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Happiness](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3205241) by [ValerieViolette (Perydot)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Perydot/pseuds/ValerieViolette). 



Она проклинала его, пытаясь выбраться из пут, справиться с его необузданной силой, и каким же, мать его, беспечным он был. Да как он смеет читать книгу сразу после того, как она напала на него! То, что он убил её уже шестого жениха, ужасало её, но то, что теперь он вел себя с ней так, словно она всего лишь муха, пойманная в паутину, было куда хуже. 

Детка 5 болталась в воздухе, невидимые нити Дофламинго стягивали руки и ноги так сильно, что кожу кололо, а по левой ноге текла кровь. 

— Почему ты просто не дашь мне быть счастливой? 

— О, Детка, — сказал Дофламинго. Книга так и осталась открытой, когда он направился к ней. Благодаря тому, что она висела высоко, она оказалась ближе к его лицу, чем обычно. Её ненавидящий взгляд вернулся к ней же отражением в треклятых тёмно-красных очках, которые Дофламинго никогда не снимал. 

— Разве ты можешь быть по-настоящему счастлива с этими мужчинами, когда мы так нуждаемся в тебе?


End file.
